


Энтони ДиНоззо умеет плакать

by Alex_Kollins



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Heartbreak, Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, Men Crying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Нужно принять, что она умерла.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Caitlin Todd
Kudos: 2





	Энтони ДиНоззо умеет плакать

Тони слышит, как Эбби спрашивает родителей Кейт, может ли она включить музыку, которая нравилась подруге? Они отвечают положительно. Но какой в этом смысл? Кейт мертва и ничего не услышит.

Он видит, как Гиббс и новая начальница уходят с кладбища, даже не оборачиваясь, но знает, что тому больно. Только то, что он подобрел — уже это доказывает. И это неправильно.

— Я видела её, — тихо говорит Эбби, когда догоняет его. — Она пришла ко мне и говорила не грустить, а продолжать жить. Просила не меняться.

— А я… — начинает Макги, идущий с другой стороны. — Я тоже видел её. И она была… Потрясающей.

Тони слышит, как тот сглатывает, но он даже не хочет знать, что она ему сказала.

— Она была такой классной, в таком готическом стиле. Ей очень шло.

— А у меня… — Тим поперхнулся. — Она была тоже в таком интересном костюме. Но я не хочу об этом говорить.

Тони резко вырывается вперёд и бежит от них. Ему не хочется слушать обо всем, что они говорят. Он знает, что и Гиббс её видел.

Её видели все.

Кроме него.

— Что это с ним? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Эбби.

— Не знаю, последние дни его трудно понять, — отвечает Макги.

  
***

Тони приезжает к себе в квартиру, резко срывает галстук и бросает его в сторону. Он зол. Он чертовски зол. Они все так говорят о ней, какая она хорошая и прекрасная.

Но это не так.

Она раздражает. Она чертовски его раздражает. Эти её шуточки, подколы. Он так на неё злится ещё из-за того фото, на котором даже не он.

С другой стороны, Тони понимает, что она просто отвечала на его слова.

— Ты не должна была умирать, — злобно говорит он. — Почему ты оставила нас? А?! Отвечай мне!

Но в ответ Тони слышит лишь тишину.

— Почему ты пришла ко всем? Почему ты попрощалась со всеми, а со мной нет?

Тони очень сильно хочется что-то ударить. Он не знает, как сдержать гнев. И поэтому ударяет кулаком об стену.

— Почему ты не пришла ко мне?! Неужели тебе действительно настолько на меня наплевать, что ты даже не соизволила явиться?!

Тони бредит, потому что ему очень больно. Он прекрасно знает, что значили эти подколы для него. И ему хочется плакать.

Его отец говорил, что мужчины не плачут.

Но это не так.

Энтони Диноззо умеет плакать. И он плачет.

Он опускается на кровать и плачет. Плачет по ушедшей коллеге, напарнице, другу и…

  
Но то, что она на самом деле значила для него. Теперь это уже неважно.

Нужно принять, что она умерла. Умерла…

***

В это самое время Кейтлин стоит в соседней комнате и слышит, как разрывается Тони. Его крик, его вопрос. Его боль. И она бы рада это остановить, но не может.

Она не может показаться ему. Не потому что он ничего не значил. А совсем наоборот. Потому что он слишком много значил для неё. И она не хочет видеть этого, как ломается дорогой ей человек.

Она знает, что с ним всё будет в порядке и в будущем он будет намного серьёзнее. Он сильнее, чем думает, и он намного лучше, чем может казаться.

Но сейчас ему нужно пережить это. Самому.


End file.
